talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Dream
Spirit Costume Skill Nicolas's Storyline "Demon" Game 1 Wenn du deinen Traum verwicklichen willst dann er wache To realize your dream, you need to wake up from it first. Clergy: ... Clergy: Damn it!!! Why didn't my spell work... Arrghhh... Nicolas: You never failed to amuse me, mister bishop... I can't help recalling your arrogant attitude when we made the pact, and your sanctimonious appearance before your followers... Your face twisted by anger and fear is such a great feast for my eyes~ Clergy: You... You are nothing but a demon!!! Why... Why my holy light does not work on you?!! Nicolas: Oops~ Your soul smells... hmmm... really delicious... Clergy: Stop! Stop there! Nicolas!!! Arrrrrggggghhhh... Nae: Mom... Nicolas: ... Nae: Mom... that human... Nicolas: Don't worry, Nae. Mom didn't eat him~ His soul is completely corrupted by fear and greed. It kinda spoiled my appetite... Nae: ... Nicolas: This human just passed out in shock... Nae: Oh... I thought mom ate him up... Nicolas: It seems... I failed again the time... Nae: Mom... You already knew what he was thinking. So, why did you cooperate with him? Nicolas: Yeah... I know it's not likely to happen... but I just can't help trying... Really... I'm a useless mom... Villager A: No! Stop! You de... demon! Nicolas: What do you desire, human? Villager B: Cover your ears! Don't listen to her! Nicolas: You have a strong desiring for something, yet, you refuse to face it. Villager C: The bishop's prophecy has come true! This demon is trying to poison our life with her wicked pact! Villager D: Tell the bishop! Wipe out this wicked creature!!! Sloth Mercenary: So, I just need to sign my name on this piece of crap, and our pact is completed, right? Nicolas: Tee hee... Yeah, I've confirmed it. Mercenary: Okay! So now I can ask you to do something for me, right? Nicolas: Of course, I'll fulfill your wish, providing it's not beyond my capacity. Mercenary: Well, you just need to deal with the escorts of the supply wagons. My bros and I will handle the rest. Nicolas: I see your desire. I wish you could also fulfill the contract after I... Mercenary: Yes, yes, I will. Right after you fulfill my wish first... Oh, here comes the prey. Hahaha! We make a killing! Hey, bros! Time to count the trophies! Mercenary B: Yo! Boss! Beside regular supplies, there is also a chest full of gold! Nicolas: Human, I have kept my promise and fulfilled your wish. Mercenary: What are you talking about?! Do you think you can get rid of us with these peanuts?! Come on! If you really want us to fulfill the contract, just be more generous! Am I right, bros? Nicolas: Well, even the most craft merchants are more trustworthy than you, mercenaries. Mercenary: What are you planning to do? Even you are a demon, you should know the odds are against you! Nicolas: Of course... I do... Mercenary: Arrrgggg... Greed, Gluttony Magician: Well, help me with this spell, Nicolas. Nicolas: I've completed the magic circle last night. Magician: What? Just in one night??? Hahaha! Those old fogeys will be shocked after seeing this. (Though bounded by the Pact Scroll, she is still a very powerful demon.) Nicolas: Is this your only desire, human magician? Magician: Of course not! I will become the archmage and grind underfoot those stubborn idiots. By the way, the academic life really bores me. It's always the clichés from those old chumps... So... Well... I heard you demons can directly influence human's soul, can't you? Nicolas: Yes, I can. Magician: So, it will be easy for you to give me... some pleasure, right? Nicolas: Hmm~ There are many kinds of pleasure~ What kind of "pleasure" do you desire... Envy, Lust Demon Hunter: You... cursed demon... Nicolas: Hee, you are mortally wounded. Are you planning to waste your energy by talking with me, demon hunter? Demon Hunter: By believing you demons, he must be totally out of his mind. Live in peace with us humans? Bullshit! Nicolas: Don't get me wrong. Though I'm a demon, I never used any charming spells. I am a demon with a name. Therefore, I shall never break my promise~ Demon Hunter: Humph... interesting, a demon is giving me a lecture now... Nicolas: Well, would you like to sign a pact with me? Demon Hunter: ... Nicolas: There is no cure to your wounds, not even the most miracle-working doctor or healing spell. However, I can help you. I only need you to give up your title of demon hunter and try to accept us, will you? Demon Hunter: ...Funny. You are making me laugh... My power and my blood are the proof of you demons' guilt! You are just the same as the nameless killers... How I wish I could have enough power... to throw all of you to the hell... Pride, Wrath Nae: Mom? Nicolas: It's nothing, Nae. Just some unpleasant memories. By the way, mom found an interesting human~ Nae: Are you going on a trip again, mom? Nicolas: Hmm. Besides, I think this human is a little bit different from the ones before. Nae: Do you know that human's name, mom? Nicolas: That kid's name... Alven: Aisha and the others are resting... Well, not it's the time for my daily exercise... Shena: Listen to me, Alven. I know you have mastered these skills, but it doesn't mean you can get slack. Alven: But... Why? I've already mastered them, haven't I? Please, teach me some new moves. Don't ask me to repeat the old ones all the time. Shena: Alven, do you remember the story of the witch I told you before? Alven: Yeah! That's my favorite story! Shena: Though the girl became a witch, it doesn't mean she could master all the secrets of magic in a blink of an eye. Only by holding tight to the deepest hope, and by sticking to the routine exercise... Alven: ...Can one protect one's friends... when disaster strikes... Shena... ???: Hmmmmm... That's... really interesting... Alven: Yawn~~ Hmmm? ...Is it this late already? Nicolas: Hmm? Are you awake, Alven? It's okay to enjoy your lie-in time~ Alven: ...Sis... Sister? Ouch, it hurts... My head hurts a bit. Maybe because I practiced too much yesterday. Nicolas: Alven, I told you not to push yourself too hard. Alven: Ah... Haha... Nicolas: Don't try to act dumb~ You see! You have a headache now~ Alven: Because... sister, you told me that if I want to improve my swordsmanship, I must keep practicing. I always keep your words in my mind. Nicolas: Well... that is out of my expectation... So, as a reward for my dear hard-working brother... Chu~ Alven: Whaaaaa...? Nicolas: Does your head still hurt, my dear little brother?~ Alven: *Blushed, Silent* Nicolas: (Well, this trick seems a bit too much for him~) Alven: Aha!!! Nicolas: Alven, from today onwards, I will be your elder sister! Alven: Sis... Sister? Nicolas: Yes! From today onwards, we will be a family~ Alven: Sister, what does "family" mean? Alven: Heeeya!!! Brigand Leader: What?! You don't even have 5 coins? Are you fucking kidding me?! Nicolas: ...Please, please spare my brother and I. We don't have much money... These coins are our only savings... Brigand: Hey, boss, this chick is making a fool of us! I saw her go into a luxurious house a while ago. Nicolas: ...That was just my workplace. Please... Brigand Leader: Workplace my ass! Just gimme your money! Or... hmmm, you have such a pretty face! Nicolas: Please, stop!!! Alven: Sister! Nicolas: Alven? Stay out of here! Alven! Just escape! Please! Alven: Sister! We will save you right now! The uncles in the town are here, too! Brigand Leader: Damn it! This goddamned kid... __________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: !!! (On that day, I failed to protect my sister Nicolas, but she held me in her arms, comforting me and cheering me up... I could never forget the tears on her face. I made up my mind that I had to become strong enough to protect her. From then on, I started my daily swordsmanship training and never got slack... I must protect my sister!) ???: "Alven---" Alven: Ouch, it hurts... Nicolas: Alven? Alven: Oh, don't worry. It's just my head hurts a bit. Nicolas: I see~ Alven, Alven~ Let's go for a picnic this afternoon! Alven: Again? Are we going to have nothing but cakes stuffed with dried salted fish for lunch? Nicolas: Don't you like it, Alven? Alven: ...Sister Nicolas, I like the cakes, but I just can't eat them all the time. Besides, nobody can eat that much every day, except for Mikoto~ Nicolas: ... Alven: Mikoto? Wait... who is Mikoto...? Nicolas: Whoa... you already forget about her? She is the daughter of the blacksmith, isn't she? Every time when you go to the blacksmith's shop, she treats you harshly~ Alven: ...Oh... Oh! Yeah! I remember her now... she took away my sandwiches just a few days ago. By the way, why do you know everything about me, sister? Nicolas: Actually, I've been peeping at you all the time in secret~ Alven: ... Nicolas: Just kidding~ It was you who threw yourself to my arms, complaining about her and acting like a spoiled child~ Alven: Ahaha... it starts to come back to me now. Perhaps I'm a bit tired because of the exercise yesterday. "Demon" Game 2 Nicolas: That kid didn’t totally indulge in that world. The light in his subconsciousness still shone a bit. This is really interesting. Nae: Mom, I’m ready for your signal~ Nicolas: Nae, sorry for asking you to travel a long distance to come here. Nae: It’s okay. I’m glad to help you, mom! Nicolas: Ahhhh... this kid’s reaction was so seductive... It was like the extra dessert after the dinner... so desirable... By the way, Nae, though I asked you to quench the light, please don’t overdo it. Anyway, I want to spend some more time with that kid. Nae: Hmmm... hmmm! I’ll try my best! Nicolas: Please, stop!!! ???: Damn it! Shut up! You damned woman! Alven: Leave her alone! Nicolas: Alven! ???: Test, I thought the guards were coming, yet it turned to be a damned kid. Alven: (The armor... Is he a soldier from the empire? No... His weapon is worn out... and he seems exhausting... His armor seems to be looted from another soldier... So he kidnapped my sister... for money? If I’m not mistaken, he is a low-class mercenary who will do everything to survive.) I went to fetch water from the river, and you kidnapped my sister while I was gone. Your behavior is damaging the reputation of mercenaries. Mercenary: Reputation? Reputation my ass! I don’t give a shit about it! Those assholes pretend to be some kind of heroes, but I know their hands are just as dirty as mine! Alven: And this is the reason you allow yourself to break the laws? Funny. Mercenary: Hey! Watch your mouth, you damned kid!!! Haven’t your sister told you never mess up with an adult?!! Nicolas: Alven! Watch out! __________________________________________________________________________________________ Mercenary: Aha... Aha... I can’t believe you really got me, you goddamned kid... Alven: Do you have anything else to say? Mercenary: Damn it, kid... Are you meaning my last words... Hahaha... Alven: ...You can leave now. Mercenary: What the...? Alven: And, take this. Mercenary: This bag? Alven: From the border land of the empire to here, you must have suffered a lot, too. Mercenary: ...Well, you really got me, kid. Just be nice to your sister. She was reckless and tried to grasp my weapon by the blade. Alven: ... Mercenary: You siblings are really weirdos. Alven: ...Whoa... I was really scared... I thought we were gonna fight... Nicolas: Alven! Alven: Sister Nicolas! Did that mercenary do anything bad to you... Whoa!!! Nicolas: I’m okay, Alven! Seeing you fight with that bad guy, I was almost worried to death! Alven: Sis... Sister... Nicolas: Hmmm? What’s going on? Alven: It’s your... your chest... I can hardly... breath... Nicolas: Alven, your hands are... bleeding... Alven: Ah, you mean this? It’s just a scratch. I’m okay, really. Nicolas: To act like a hero, young men always pretend that everything is fine even when they are injured. Alven: ... Nicolas: Especially you, Alven! Alven: ... Nicolas: Let’s go home now. I’ll get your wound bandaged~ Nicolas: Alven... Alven: Hmm? Nicolas: Why didn’t you kill that mercenary? Alven: Hmmm... Perhaps I was just feeling sorry for him. Nicolas: ... Alven: Indeed, he is a nasty mercenary, but he’s not a merciless monster. I guess he has to get his hands dirty, because he doesn’t really have other choices. Nicolas: ... Alven: So... what if I try to talk with him... Nicolas: ... Alven: Sorry... I said something weird... Nicolas: Alven. Alven: Hmm? Nicolas: I’m really proud of you! *Hug* Alven: Sister! Stop that! I’m already an adult! "Demon" Game 3 Nicolas: The emotion from his presence... It smells so sweet... Hee hee~ Nae: Mom... I’m sorry. I didn’t follow the plan. I should have enraged him and got his light... Nicolas: On the contrary, Nae. You’ve done really well~ Nae: Huh? Mom? Nicolas: As you see... that kid is becoming more and more attached to me. Though the lights still exists, but it poses no threats to us. This time, we shall quench it while he is sleeping. Nae: I see. To fulfill your wish, mom, I shall not fail this time. Nicolas: (So, what will you do this time, Alven?) Nicolas: Alven~ This town is really lively today! Alven: Yeah... because today is the Obon Festival. On this day, people gather together, celebrating the founding of this town and the great friendship of the founders. Nicolas: Yeah, I see... Whoa! Please, I want this apple pie! Alven: Sister... Are you ever listening... Nicolas: Huh? What happened? Alven: (Monster? But why in this town... Are they attracted by the atmosphere of this festival? Anyway, I can’t leave them alone!) Haaa...!! "Demon" Game 4 Monster: Grawrrr... Alven: (Crap! This monster is planning to...) Stay calm, everyone! Please take refuge on the plaza of the cathedral! Alven: Excuse me... is there anyone else behind the hall? ???: ... Alven: Excuse me, but have you seen my sister Nicolas? ???: ... Alven: Damn it!!! Not now! Alven: Are... are you okay? *Hands reached out* ???: The blacksmith’s daughter... She is still... Please... Please help that girl... Alven: The blacksmith’s daughter... I remember she is... (That’s strange. I know her name but I just can’t speak it out.) And, who are you? Who am I... It hurts... my head... Arrrgghhhhh... (I feel as if my head were splitting. Though resistant, somehow I am being guided to that place.) Nae: Brother Alven! Alven: (The headache...) Nae? Nae: Brother Alven... Mikoto! Mikoto is still inside! Whoa... while the fire was spreading, sister Nicolas rushed into the house and never came back again... Alven: (Why is sister Nicolas? Why is she there? Why didn’t she follow the others to take refuge?!) Nae: Brother Alven! Please, help Mikoto and sister Nicolas! Alven: Of course! I’m here to save them! Alven: Mikoto! Sister Nicolas! Where are you?! (Damn it! The fire is spreading fast. This house may collapse at any time.) Nicolas: Alven?! Alven: Sister?! Please stay there! I’ll be there right now! Nicolas: Alven! No! Stop! Mikoto is in the room right behind you! I... I can’t make it out here! Alven: I’ll never leave you alone! Sister Nicolas! Mikoto: Alven... brother... the outside is about to be swallowed by the fire... Please... Please leave here. Alven: Nonsense! I shall never leave you here! Nae, please take your sister out here. Nae: Huh? Brother Alven! Where are you going?! It’s too dangerous out there! Nicolas: At last, he didn’t choose to save me... I’m a bit frustrated... though I’m not empty-handed... Nae: Mom. Nicolas: Alas~ Is it all over, Nae? Nae: Not yet, mom... That human is... weird. After saving his own light, he hurried back to that hall. Nicolas: What did you say... Alven: Sister Nicolas! Sister Nicolas!!! Nicolas: Alven, I’m here~ Alven: Sister?! Why... How could it be possible... In that room, I saw a part of the ceiling fall down, and you were... you were... Nicolas: ... Alven: And, why are you dressing like this, sister?... But I’m so happy that you are fine... Thank god... Nicolas: Alven, I have some words with you. Please come here. Alven: Hmm? Nicolas: *Touch by forehead* Alven: What are you doing, sister?!... Nicolas: Just stay still... It will be end soon... quite soon... (Even if that desperate situation, he still wanted to save both... I was too careless. I thought the light wouldn’t interfere my plan. But why did you go back to look for me... To me, this kid is like a fascinating puzzle.) Alven: My head hurts... Nicolas: ...It’s over. It’s all over now. Alven: Sis... Sister? No... You are... not... my sister... Nicolas: How unfortunate. If you stayed in that room, our promise would have been fulfilled. That was so close. Alven: A demon... Nicolas: Exactly, my blinded brother. Just as you see, different with those nameless killers, I’m a demon with a name... And my name is... Alven: Nicolas!!! __________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: ... Nicolas: Are you calm now? Alven: ... Nicolas: It is the time to make your choice, if you want to get out of here. Alven: My choice? Nicolas: If you choose to stay here, I will still be your sister. No matter what you desire, even if it is the endless pleasure, I’ll make it for you. Otherwise, raise your sword... and kill me, your sister. Humph... I’m really curious about the taste of your innocent soul. Are you feeling sad, or regretful... or fearful? Alven: ... "Demon" Game 5 Nicolas: Alven, from today onwards, I will be your elder sister! Nicolas: Don’t you like it, Alven? Nicolas: To act like a hero, young men always pretend that everything is fine even when they are injured. Nicolas: Alven~ This town is really lively today! Nicolas: Alven! No! Stop! Alven: No... I’m not going to kill you... However! I’m not staying here, either! Nicolas: ... Alven: Since I was a child, I’ve always been longing for an elder sister like you. But I know, it’s just my dream, my illusion. Nicolas: ... Alven: I really thank you, Nicolas. You made my wish come true for once, though it was not real. However... I’m sure that the emotions and thoughts in my mind now... are absolutely real! Shena: Alven... during your journey, you will meet all kinds of people... Even if I may not be accompanying you at that time, I’m sure you won’t lose your way... Alven: (Everyone...) Nicolas: ... Alven: Before I leave, Nicolas... About what I experienced this world, about our promise and the bright future from a demon with a name... they are nothing ridiculous at all. Should we meet again someday, please tell me more about that promise, and that future... Alven: Arrghhh... Monster: Gwaa... Nicolas: ?! Alven: Be gone!! __________________________________________________________________________________________ Nae: Is this really what you want, mom? Nicolas: What do you mean? Nae: After that human leaves that world, he would forget everything happened there. Nicolas: ... Nae: I think he is different from all humans we met before. I want to become his friend, too! Nicolas: Well, well... If so, Nae, till we meet again, please find him and follow him in secret. Nae: Yes... Yes, I will! Nicolas: To realize one’s dream, one must wake up from it first... The warm sunlight scatters in the hut. This vulnerable and transient peace is just like the blossom of Epiphyllum. The one to protect, and the yummy cake. Agony comes to be happinese, and happinese dies in void. In the dream, this young man brings a vestige of hope. Category:Soul Spirit